<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings by RidinRainbowsInStyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723465">Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinRainbowsInStyle/pseuds/RidinRainbowsInStyle'>RidinRainbowsInStyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shimmerfield [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie - Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends, Barbie - Mariposa and the Fairy Princess, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, I'm not good at that, Kisses, maybe some angst?, so maybe not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinRainbowsInStyle/pseuds/RidinRainbowsInStyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mariposa was seven years old, she felt her wings break. She was in her room, reading when she was suddenly unable to move. Then the pain hit her. She had no idea what was causing her so much pain.<br/>It was only then that her parents told her about soulmates.</p><p>Soulmate Au, where you feel your soulmate's pain, paralyzation only happens temporarily on the other side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catania/Mariposa (Barbie Fairytopia), Mariposa/Carlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shimmerfield [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mariposa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mariposa was seven years old, she felt her wings break.</p><p>She was in her room, reading when she was suddenly unable to move. Then the pain hit her. She had no idea what was causing her so much pain. All she knew is that she wanted it to stop.</p><p>It was only then that her parents told her about soulmates.</p><p>Knowing that it wasn't her pain she was feeling made her feel a little bit better about feeling it. But also knowing that her soulmate, the person she was fated to be with, was in that much pain arguably hurt her a little bit more. However, her parents assured her they would be alright. And, after a while, the pain disappeared. So Mariposa thought that their wings were healed and hoped that they were more careful while flying this time.</p><p>That's what she assumed happened, for she never felt any pain from her wings again. She only ever felt what she considered to be paper cuts on her hands from her soulmate after that.</p><p>And, after that, she rarely thought about her soulmate. That was until she met Prince Carlos. She will admit that she may have had a small(read: Huge) crush on him. But that wasn't important at the time. She had to focus on getting the antidote for the Queen. She couldn't let a cute boy get in the way of that.</p><p>It wasn't until a few days after the ceremony when she started to think about her soulmate again. But this time, she had a face to match it to, hopefully. Whenever she thought about her soulmate, she imagined those greenish-blue eyes, that coffee-colored hair, and those long petal-shaped turquoise wings. She began to hope, wish, plead, whatever that it was him.</p><p>But it seemed that the universe was against her.</p><p>She was sitting with Carlos in the library, reading one of the new books that had just arrived when she got a paper cut. "Ouch!" She yelped in pain.</p><p>Carlos immediately looked over. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, concern in his eyes. But he didn't look like he felt any pain at all.</p><p>"Oh, it's just a paper cut. Nothing to worry about." Mariposa replied, pressing into her paper cut subtlety. She flinched imperceptibly in pain but watched Carlos see if he had any reaction to it.</p><p>When he didn't even glance down at his hand, Mariposa knew that he wasn't the one. She went home that night and cried against her pillow.</p><p>But she got over it, it took a few weeks, and some encouragement from Willa, but she got over it. Mariposa knew that her soulmate was still out there, and she wanted to find them.</p><p>She gave up on finding them Flutterfield after a few weeks. She had looked everywhere and watched everyone's reactions when she pinched herself, but no one ever reacted. She had thought she had found them a couple of times, but when she double-checked, it always turned out that it was a false alarm, either the person's pain or from their actual soulmates.</p><p>Mariposa started to entertain the idea of her soulmate maybe being in one of the far-off fairylands, like the Magic Meadow. And the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Even though she was an outcast for the majority of her life, she still knew almost everyone. Maybe not by name, but she knew them. And she could not remember anyone her age having broken their wings, a memory she remembered very distinctly.</p><p>She got her chance to check out one of them a few days later when the Queen had decided that she would be an ambassador for Flutterfield to a place called Shimmervale.</p><p>Mariposa was hesitant to go at first, not believing that she was right for the job. But after a little bit of encouragement and a gift from Carlos, she agreed and went home to pack her bags.</p><p>As Mariposa was packing her bags, she was telling Willa what she needed to do for her while she was gone, making sure to go over everything and anything.</p><p>Willa also had to help get Mariposa's suitcase altogether, as she had packed her books, but as Willa pointed out, not any clothes. It took both of them, with a little help from Zee, to get her suitcase closed and clasped shut all the way so that she could travel with it.</p><p>Mariposa made to way to the edge of Flutterfield and said goodbye to everyone, and began to make her way to Shimmervale.</p><p>She had a good feeling about that place. Something significant would happen there; she just knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I stay up to write this? Yes.<br/>Is it bad? Probably.<br/>Was this needed? Nope.<br/>Will this probably never be seen? Yep.<br/>Are these questions necessary? Definitely not.<br/>Will I do them anyway? Of course.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shimmervale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariposa gets to Shimmervale and meets some nice, and not-so-nice people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be basically a re-telling of the movie for now, so bear with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a little while to get to Shimmervale, but Mariposa and Zee passed most of the time either playing with each other or reading, in Mariposa's case. They took shelter in small caves when it became too dark and too dangerous to keep flying.</p><p>As they were heading towards the meeting spot, Mariposa continued to read her book about Crystal Faries to get more insight about them. She learned that they welcome their diplomats with a marching band, parade, and even some fireworks!</p><p>Zee was thrilled when Mariposa said that, singing a fast-paced song and flying around excitedly.</p><p>They came across a clearing in the flowers that they were flying through a little while later. Mariposa compared the picture in her book to it and gasped, a smile appearing on her face.</p><p>"This is the meeting spot, Zee," Mariposa stated. Zee didn't seem very impressed, flying down lower to see if she could stop any bands or fireworks. </p><p>Mariposa flew down and landed in the center of the clearing. She hummed and looked around in confusion when she didn't see anyone there. "We're.. right on time." She said, setting her bag down and looking around.</p><p>Zee started to look around as well, but when she heard a rustle in a nearby bush, she startled and ran straight into Mariposa, knocking her to the ground. Zee laughed nervously and flew back up, allowing Mariposa to get back up.</p><p>There was another rustle to the right of Mariposa, and she looked over at it. "Is someone there?" She asked, getting up to go check it out. Zee whimpered nervously and hid behind Mariposa. "Hello?" She said, walking over to where she had heard the noise. She pulled apart two leaves and was surprised to find a Crystal Fairy there.</p><p>"Don't hurt me!" The fairy exclaimed, putting her arms up to protect herself, and looking away from Mariposa with her eyes shut tight.</p><p>"Of course, we won't hurt you!" Mariposa said with a small laugh. "I'm Mariposa from Flutterfield! And this is Zee." She gestured to the little puffball by her side.</p><p>The fairy didn't seem reassured in the slightest. "You're not going to hypnotize me with your awful magic and lure me back to your dark cave and-"</p><p>Mariposa looked at Zee, then back at the fairy, confusion evident on her face. "Um... No?"</p><p>The fairy instantly became more animated. "Oh, goody!" She stood up and faced Mariposa fully. "I'm Talayla! your butterfly wings are so beautiful!" She said, flying out of the bush to the other side of Mariposa. </p><p>Mariposa smiled at her. "Thanks! I like yours too!" She said, gesturing to said wings. Zee flew around Talayla, chittering at her. </p><p>Talayla held Zee for a second. "Oh, how cute!" Then she pulled away with a gasp. "Is that your war beast?" She asked nervously.</p><p>Zee looked unimpressed. "What? No!" Mariposa said, shaking her head.</p><p>"Then, yay, how cute!" Talayla exclaimed, holding Zee again. Zee huffed and flew up and out of her hands, looking very disgruntled.</p><p>"So.. is this the grand welcome?" Mariposa asked, gesturing around them to the empty clearing. Zee started to hum the same song that she was before excitedly.</p><p>Talayla looked sheepish. "Oh, that. Sorry. The flying band was too afraid to come to meet you." She said apologetically. </p><p>Zee's excitement seemed to disappear. "Oh, it's okay," Mariposa said, much to Zee's displeasure. Zee tried to fly away but got caught by Mariposa.</p><p>"Come on! I'll show you both around Shimmervale! I mean.." Talayla paused, but then cleared her throat, striking a more regal pose. "In the name of his Royal King Regellius, it is my honor to give you an official tour of our fair land!" She said, gesturing towards Shimmervale. She laughed, looking at Mariposa. "Let's go!" Was all Talayla said before flying off towards the city.</p><p>Mariposa looked at Zee and shrugged, before laughing and following after Talayla.</p><p>A few minutes later, they arrived at a place surrounded by waterfalls. "Welcome to Shimmervale!" Talayla said, turning and throwing her arms out, smiling. Shimmervale was full of buildings with large crystallites on top of them, shining brightly in the sun. </p><p>Mariposa stopped flying for a moment and gasped at the sight, before continuing after Talayla, looking around as she did. </p><p>Mariposa looked at her book. "And I see every house has a crystallite on top of it, the main source of heat and power to-"</p><p>Talayla laughed nervously. "That's my line."</p><p>Mariposa smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."</p><p>"As you can see, every roof as a crystallite on top of it, the main source of heat and power here in Shimmervale." Talayla finished.</p><p>People gasped from down below them. "It's a butterfly fairy!" They cried out, closing all of their windows in fright, much to Mariposa's confusion.</p><p>Talayla didn't seem bothered; she gestured to Mariposa to come along. "Follow me. Next stop is glow water falls."</p><p>They continued to fly until they reached a towering waterfall. </p><p>"Here it is!" Talayla said, gesturing to the entire waterfall.  </p><p>Mariposa looked back at her book. "Historians say this-"</p><p>She was cut off again by Talayla. "Historians say this is where Shimmervale's first residents discovered crystallites."</p><p>Mariposa made a sound of amazement. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but pictures don't do it justice."</p><p>Talayla nodded in agreement. "Yep. It's why we end the tour here."</p><p>Zee finally caught up to them after being left behind a little bit before. She fell onto Mariposa's arm tiredly. "Zee, are you okay?" Mariposa asked with a small laugh.</p><p>Zee answered slowly, and Talayla laughed, petting Zee's head. "Aw, am I going to fast for you, little puffer?" Zee began to respond, but when she started to fall and had to have Mariposa catch her, she gave up. </p><p>Talayla turned around. "And now to the palace where you'll be staying!" </p><p>Zee made a sound of exasperation, and Mariposa laughed. "Come on." She said, following after Talayla. Zee, reluctantly, followed them.</p><p>Mariposa looked around in amazement at seeing the palace. It's big regal purple walls with gold highlights, and shimmering crystallites would take anyone's breath away.</p><p>"The castle was built over four thousand years ago under the reign of King Fremulous the Fourth," Talayla explained as they flew into the palace. "His Wife, Queen Serfriller, designed much of what we still see today."</p><p>As they were flying, Mariposa heard a window open nearby. </p><p>"Hey!" Someone whisper-shouted at her, causing Mariposa to sop and look back, accidentally making Zee run into her.</p><p>"Up here!" The voice said again. When Mariposa looked in the direction of the sound, she saw a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair and pretty bright blue eyes waving her over. A white pegasus with pink hair soon joined the girl.</p><p>Mariposa looked around to see if Talayla was nearby, before smiling and flying up to the girl. "Hi!"</p><p>Before the girl could reply, a blue puffball flew up and growled at them, scaring Zee into hiding behind Mariposa's shoulder. The puffball continued flying towards them and snarled in Mariposa's face, making her lean back in shock. </p><p>"Anu! You're scaring her." The girl scolded. Anu growled and reluctantly flew back to her side, grumbling. The girl looked at Mariposa again. "You're Mariposa, aren't you? The butterfly fairy?"</p><p>Mariposa nodded, smiling at the girl. "Yes!"</p><p>"I'm Catania." She said, gesturing to herself. "Oh, it must be so terrifying flying across Fairytopia to get here. Were you scared?" She asked, an awed expression on her face. </p><p>Mariposa blushed and pushed a strand of hair that had come loose back behind her ear nervously. "Scared? I don't know; it was more-" </p><p>"Catania! Away from the window!" A man yelled from inside, gaining both of their attention.</p><p>"Uh, I've got to go. Nice to meet you." Catania said, waving to Mariposa. "Welcome to the kingdom."</p><p>Anu growled as Zee flew into the hallway to wat Catania go, and threw a piece of fruit at Zee. He then laughed flew after Catania, slamming the window shut in Zee's face when she tried to follow.</p><p>Mariposa was disappointed at seeing Catania leave, though she didn't know why. She reasoned that it was because Catania was the first person other than Talayla, who was kind to her, and Catania wasn't even scared of her. But there was something else, something that Mariposa couldn't explain. A feeling in the pit of her gut that felt like dozens of butterflies were dancing in her stomach. She hadn't felt this way since... Mariposa shook her head; it was too soon for that.</p><p>She didn't know who Catania was, but all that Mariposa knew was that she really, <em>really</em> wanted to see her again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting settled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariposa finds her room, then meets the royal family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There you are!" A voice said from behind Mariposa, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Talayla flying towards her. "I thought I lost <em>another</em> visitor on tour! I'll never live that down." Talayla added the last part under her breath. "Anywho... Let's show you to your room!"</p>
<p>Talayla flew off towards a different part of the palace. Mariposa started to follow her but slowed down after she didn't see Zee with her. "Zee! Come on!"</p>
<p>Zee looked at her, then back at the window, hesitated for a second, then followed Mariposa and Talayla.</p>
<p>Talayla didn't say anything to Mariposa, and she was okay with that. Her mind was drifting back to Catania.</p>
<p>And the moment it did was the moment the butterflies came back.</p>
<p>Mariposa gripped her bag tighter, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. After all, she did meet the girl a moment ago. But at the same time, she felt like she had known Catania for a long time. Lifetimes, even.</p>
<p>Maybe it was her dazzling smile or her bright blue eyes that looked like a piece of the sky-</p>
<p>Mariposa cut herself off, shaking her head to dismiss the thought. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Catania might not even be her soulmate. And to add on top of it, she was a crystal fairy. Although she was friendly to Mariposa, Catania probably wouldn't want to be with a butterfly fairy. Mariposa was reading too much into her kindness.</p>
<p>Talayla and Mariposa flew down and into a building, presumably where Mariposa was going to be staying. They continued down a hall, then landed outside of a door at the very end, with Zee making faces in almost every crystal that they passed.</p>
<p>Talayla out her hands on the door handles. "And now..." She opened them with a flourish. "Ta-Da!"</p>
<p>Mariposa's jaw and bag dropped as she looked at her room. "Uh... Wow!" She said, trying to fake joy at seeing her room.</p>
<p>It looked like the darkest parts of Fairytopia were combined into one room. With twisty, thorny plants everywhere, very poisonous looking flowers, tall, scraggly trees, and even a few wooden creatures set up to look like predators.</p>
<p>Zee started to rant about how disgusting and scary it looked while flying around. </p>
<p>"I decorated it myself!" Talayla stated, seemingly happy at Mariposa's reaction. </p>
<p>"Really... Interesting." Mariposa replied a bit nervously as she ducked under a spikey wooden creature.</p>
<p>"I based it on everything that we crystal fairies know about butterfly fairies."</p>
<p>"That was," Mariposa pricked her finger on one of the thorns. "Thoughtful..."</p>
<p>"Do the trees in Flutterfield really come alive, snatch the fairies from mid-air, and devour them?" Talayla asked, clasping her hands together in excitement.</p>
<p>Mariposa turned around in shock, her eyes going wide. "What?! No!" She leaned away from the trees and eyed them wearily. "These don't do that, do they?"</p>
<p>Talayla put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Nah, I couldn't figure out how to make it work."</p>
<p>Zee sighed in relief from above them, settling down on a branch in between the more massive thorns. Only to fly up when something sharp poked her.</p>
<p>"I <em>did </em>put in hidden thorns, though!" Talayla said with a giggle and a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>Mariposa gave her a nervous laugh in return. "Just like home!" Zee growled at the plants around her, but then yelped and quickly followed them once she realized that they moved away.</p>
<p>Talayla cleared her throat. "And now, it is my <em>extreme </em>pleasure to invite you to meet his royal highness King Regellius and the royal Princess Catania!" She declared with exaggerated poses. Mariposa tried to hide the fact that she perked up at Catania's name. Talayla then looked at Mariposa directly. "Unless you want to stay here and freshen up. You know, where it's familiar." </p>
<p>"No! Uh-" Mariposa stammered for a response, not wanting to be in her room longer than necessary. "We would be honored to meet the King and Princess." Zee laughed anxiously and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Talayla nodded and led her out of the room and towards the throne room, flying once they were entirely into the hallway.</p>
<p>Mariposa got lost in her thoughts again as they flew. Catania. She had heard the name before but didn't dare hope that Princess Catania was the same Catania that she had met before. What if she was visiting and just so happened to have the same name as the Princess? Or, even worse, she was the Princess, and she only talked to Mariposa as some sort of test to see if she know who the royal family of Shimmervale was and she failed?</p>
<p>Before her thoughts could spiral anymore, they arrived at two, big, regal-looking doors.</p>
<p>Talayla landed and looked at Mariposa. "Ready to meet the king?"</p>
<p>"I think so," Mariposa replied. She wasn't ready in the slightest, but it was now or never.</p>
<p>Talayla pushed open the doors, and they flew in. "Please welcome, Mariposa, royal Ambassador from Flutterfield!" She announced.</p>
<p>As they neared the two people sitting on the thrones, Mariposa kept her gaze focused on the King.</p>
<p>"I introduce King Regellius and Princess Catania of Shimmervale!" Talayla said as they landed in front of the royal family.</p>
<p>Mariposa bowed to them and finally looked over at the Princess, and had to do a double-take. </p>
<p>It was the same girl from before, complete with the blue puffball and pegasus next to her.</p>
<p>Mariposa perked up when she saw Catania, a wide grin taking over her face, and all other thoughts instantly left her head, being replaced instead by sky blue eyes.</p>
<p>So, she said and did the first thing that came to her mind. She smiled, waved, and said, "Hey!"</p>
<p>Catania waved back and smiled at her, and Mariposa felt her heart swell. But before Catania could say anything, the King beat her to it. </p>
<p>"Hey? Is that how you address the Princess of Shimmervale?" He asked, offense clear in his voice. </p>
<p>Mariposa's smile disappeared, being replaced by fear. She shook her head quickly. "No, I- Uh-" She looked around, desperately trying to think of something to say. </p>
<p>"I believe in Flutterfield, it's a term of deep respect," Catania said quickly, saving Mariposa from an embarrassing response. Catania smiled at Mariposa again. "Isn't that right?"</p>
<p>"uh- Yes." Mariposa gave Catania a thankful look, before turning back to the King. "Yes, it is." Mariposa cleared her throat and bowed away, waving at the King. "Hey, your Majesties."</p>
<p>Catania was still smiling at her. "Hey." She said, waving. Mariposa felt her face growing warm, and she had to look away from Catania to conceal her blush. </p>
<p>King Regellius coughed, then awkwardly said, "Hey," back with a small wave. </p>
<p>Zee flew up to the King. "Hey." She said. But when Anu growled at her, she turned to him and growled back.</p>
<p>The King leaned back slightly. "Is that <em>thing</em> growling at <em>me</em>?" He asked, a bit nervously.</p>
<p>Catania, once again, came to the rescue. "A <em>beastly</em> 'How are you' in Flutterfield."</p>
<p>The King nodded, "I see." He said, turning back to Zee, and growling back at her. Zee looked shocked at first, then giggled, made a coo-coo sound, and flew back to Mariposa.</p>
<p>"<em>Clearly</em>, I have much to learn about butterfly fairy customs." The King said, addressing Mariposa again. </p>
<p>Mariposa didn't reply; she just smiled sheepishly. </p>
<p>"Let's repair to the terrace for tea." The King said, getting off of his throne, and helping Catania up off of hers. He walked her over to the pegasus, where she sat down in the saddle. He then walked over to Mariposa and held out his arm to take. "Madame Ambassador." </p>
<p>Mariposa stood his arm, and they flew out towards the terrace. </p>
<p>Catania smiled at them. "Come on, Sophie." She said. Sophie whinnied and took off after them.</p>
<p>Mariposa glanced back at them out of the corner of her eye, smiling again when Catania waved at her. </p>
<p>Mariposa looked straight ahead quickly, hoping quietly to herself that she wasn't blushing again. She felt the butterflies return, but this time, she didn't mind as much. </p>
<p>She just hoped that tea went as well as meeting the royal family did.</p>
<p>She also hoped that she could get to know Catania better, for, you know, Ambassador reasons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How is it that I posted this story only a few days ago, and it's my first story ever, and it already has, like, six kudos. What?<br/>What they hey guys? I am not worthy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tea Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariposa has tea with the royal family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariposa attempted to make small talk with the King as they're flying, but he never stayed engaged for long, making it challenging to keep a conversation with him. So, Mariposa stops trying. She chalks it up to him probably not enjoying small talk. But, on the plus side, since they're not talking, it makes it easy to remove her arm from his.</p><p>She started to lag behind the King, going back into her mind after a few seconds. She wanted to make sure that what happened in the throne room wouldn't happen again. She was lucky that Catania decided to help her since Mariposa couldn't think of anything herself.</p><p>Mariposa was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Catania and Sophie come up next to her.</p><p>"-riposa. Hey, Mariposa!" Catania whisper-shouted at her. "You there?"</p><p>Mariposa shook her head to clear her thoughts, then looked over at Catania. "Oh, uh, Hi!" Mariposa glanced over at King. "Uh, should I be talking to you?" She whispered.</p><p>Catania giggled, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. I started the conversation. So if us speaking is so bad, then I'll take the blame."</p><p>Mariposa glanced at King Regellius one more time before giving Catania a small smile. "I couldn't ask you to do that."</p><p>"Well, you don't need to. I like you well enough to do that anyway." Catania said with a smile.</p><p>The butterflies returned, but Mariposa pretended they didn't. Just like she pretended that she wasn't blushing.</p><p>"Oh, thank you for saving me in there, by the way. I don't know what I would have said if you didn't help." Mariposa said, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling sheepishly.</p><p>Catania waved her off. "It was no problem. Really. My father can be a bit intense when you first meet him. Especially since you're, you know, a butterfly fairy."</p><p>"I hope that's not going to be a problem, with all the stereotypes, I mean. I don't want everyone to be afraid of me..." Mariposa trailed off, playing with a loose strand of her hair anxiously.</p><p>"I'm sure everyone will love you, even if they don't want to right away. You're great! I mean, I already like you, and so does Sophie!" The pegasus whinnied at the sound of her name, shaking out her mane.</p><p>"Aw. I like you too, Sophie. And you too, Catania, of course." Mariposa laughed, hoping that her face wasn't reddening as much she thought she was.</p><p>"Thank you." Catania stared at Mariposa for a while before talking again. "You know, you're nothing like the stories about you and your people."</p><p>Mariposa raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Catania shrugged, landing Sophie just before the doorway to the terrace. She dismounted, before continuing. "You're beautiful." She said casually with a smile, then walked out to join her father at the table that had been set up, not seeming to notice the state that she left Mariposa in.</p><p>Mariposa was hovering a bit away from the door, her face a deep red. Had she heard that correctly? Did Catania call her beautiful? Her? No, she must have imagined it. Yet, she couldn't have. She was paying too close attention to have made it up. But then, <em>why</em>?</p><p>Zee nudged Mariposa's shoulder, concern in her eyes. Mariposa smiled at Zee reassuringly, took a deep breath to calm herself, then flew out onto the terrace, sitting down in between Catania and King Regellius. Catania was just being nice, no need to overthink it.</p><p>They drank their tea in silence at first, no one wanting to start the conversation. And Mariposa swore that she saw Anu throw something at Zee, but was too focused on her tea to notice fully.</p><p>Then, the King cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "So, to defeat the Skeezites, your people must be trained as warriors from birth."</p><p>"Oh! No, we're not warriors." Mariposa started, "I mean, we <em>have </em>warriors, but we're a very peaceful people."</p><p>Mariposa didn't notice Talayla trying to get around her wings until she stuck her head around to ask, "More tea?"</p><p>Mariposa turned to look at her and nodded. "Yes, please." But she turned back around once she heard the King address her, bumping her wings into Talayla again.</p><p>"But I was under the impression that butterfly fairies were built for battle. The armored scales, the vice-like pincers, the fire breath!" He said, gesturing vaguely.</p><p>"Fire breath? Um, we actually don't have any of those." Mariposa said, shaking her head. Talayla was still trying to get around her. </p><p>King Regellius made a thoughtful humming noise, staring down at the table in thought, then cleared his throat again and took another sip of his tea.</p><p>Mariposa looked up at the crystallites that were woven into the centerpiece and how they were glittering. "I love how the crystallites shimmer in the sun-" she reached out to touch them when the King moved to stop her. </p><p>"Don't touch that!" He said quickly. "The crystallites are <em>only </em>to be touched by <em>crystal fairies.</em>"</p><p>Mariposa quickly retracted her hand. "Oh! Of course."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry," Talayla said, leaning over Mariposa slightly, making a gesture with the tea. "If I could <em>just..</em>."</p><p>"Oh! Excuse me." Mariposa said, moving out of the way. But in the process, accidentally hitting the King with her wings. </p><p>"Ugh! My word!" He exclaimed, trying to move away from them. </p><p>Catania gasped, her eyes going wide.</p><p>"Oh, no!" Mariposa said, quickly moving away, this time hitting Talayla and making her drop the teapot. Mariposa ducked and flinched as some of the hot tea hit her arm. She didn't notice how Catania had a matching flinch and rubbed her arm in pain, even though none of the tea had hit her.</p><p>The teapot hit the table and splashed over Zee, making Anu laugh. Zee growled and threw a jelly tart at him, knocking him back.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Mariposa said, already trying to clean up the spill. "This is awful! Let me help." As she was moving the teapot away, she knocked over the bowl of sugar. "Oh! My bad. Sorry!" Why did she have to be clumsy now? Of all times, why now? Did the universe hate her or something? </p><p>Catania laughed and got up. "Here, allow me." She said, starting to pick up the sugar cubes.</p><p>Mariposa sighed in relief and smiled at Catania. "Thank you." But, the universe decided that it was having too much fun messing with her to stop yet. Since to seconds later she knocked over the pastry tower with her arm as she cleaned up.</p><p>It fell directly on the King, who groaned and checked himself over.</p><p>Mariposa gasped when she saw this, turning to him. "Oh, did I get you? Let me see." She moved towards him but stopped as he stood up. </p><p>"Please! I'd prefer you'd didn't!" The King sighed. "Perhaps, madam Ambassador, it would be best if you'd simply sat down." </p><p>Mariposa didn't say anything, and she just sat down dejectedly.</p><p>"And moved a bit farther back from the table." </p><p>Mariposa nodded. "Of course, your majesty." She said, standing up and grabbing her chair. She moved back until the King said she was okay, which wasn't until she was off of the terrace, holding onto her chair tightly and could barely hear them.</p><p>Catania watched Mariposa with a sympathetic expression, glancing at her father.</p><p>The King yelled a 'thank you' to Mariposa, then went back to his tea.</p><p>Anu decided that that was the perfect time to throw another tart at Zee, who deflected it off of her shield and onto the King's face. </p><p>Mariposa gasped and dropped her chair. "Oh, no!"</p><p>The King stood up and threw the tart onto the ground. "This Royal tea is over!" He declared. "Come, Catania."</p><p>Catania glanced over at Mariposa for a brief second, then sighed and went to follow her father, giving Mariposa a small shrug and a helpless look.</p><p>Mariposa sighed and looked down dejectedly. </p><p>"Well!" Talayla said, suddenly next to Mariposa. "That went better than expected, don't cha think?" She asked, holding the tray of cookies out to Mariposa, who groaned and took one without even looking at Talayla.</p><p>Mariposa had ruined everything. She was sure that the King didn't like her. Maybe he even hated her now.</p><p>But, at least she knew she still has Catania on her side. Maybe, just maybe, she could turn things around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anyone else die of second-hand embarrassment at this scene?<br/>No?<br/>Just me?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariposa gets introduced to the people of Shimmervale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariposa flew back to her room by herself. Zee wanted to explore a little bit more and promised that she would be back soon. So, Mariposa had time to think over what had happened.</p><p>When it came down to it, it was her wings. Mariposa's wings were more massive than the average butterfly fairy thanks to the cave of reflections. And everyone who knew her knew about that and adjusted to it. The crystal fairies weren't. They didn't have large wings themselves, so they weren't used to the idea of wings the size of a fairy.</p><p>It also didn't help that Mariposa was pretty clumsy. Carrying books and dresses around was one thing, but moving more delicate items like teapots was another. And on top of that, she had never been to a royal tea before. She was invited, but she almost always turned it down, saying that it wasn't her thing. And, as it turned out, she was right. But, on the bright side, she doesn't think that she'll be invited to any more teas while she's here.</p><p>Then, her mind drifted back to Catania, which she had found herself doing more and more often. She thought back to when Catania had called her beautiful, and Mariposa felt herself smiling, almost instinctively. Even if Catania was just being kind to her, it made her day better, even if she kind of, sorta, shut down just a <em>little</em> bit right after it.</p><p>Mariposa pushed the doors to her room open and flew in. She had forgotten about the horrible plants in her room. And she only remembered them when she cut her arm on one of those "hidden thorns," Talayla mentioned.</p><p>Mariposa cringed and pressed against the cut, quickly making her way over to her bag. She opened it up and grabbed a bandage that she had brought "just in case," wrapping it around her cut tightly.</p><p>Once she finished, Mariposa sighed, grabbed a book from her bag, walked over to her bed, and sat down.</p><p>Mariposa checked her bandage, then opened up the book she grabbed. It was about crystal fairies and their different customs.</p><p>Maybe she should do some more research into the crystal fairies. It couldn't hurt. Right?</p><p>Mariposa opened the book and started to read. She was so engrossed in the book; she didn't notice when Zee had come in and gone to sleep on one of the many pillows. She didn't even stop when the sun had gone down, and then she didn't feel tired in the slightest. So, she brought out her flutter flower for light. </p><p>It was a little while after that when Zee woke up again and shot back once she saw one of the wooden creatures that were right next to the bed, she bumped into another figure, and moved away from that, running into a thorn. She eventually ended up staring at Mariposa's flutter flower and made a confused noise. </p><p>Mariposa smiled at Zee. "Can't sleep, Zee?" She asked.</p><p>Zee made a few noises in frustration.</p><p>"I know I couldn't sleep either!" Mariposa replied, a little breathlessly. "There's just so much more to learn about Shimmervale. I can't have any more tea disasters." </p><p>Zee grumbled and rammed into the wooden figure that scared her first, then laid back down on a pillow.</p><p>Mariposa hummed thoughtfully. "It says here that outsiders are forbidden to touch a crystallite! Especially the heartstone, which is the most powerful crystallite in Shimmervale. <em>That's </em>why the King was so upset at tea!"</p><p>Zee groaned and put the pillow she was <em>trying </em>to sleep on over her head.</p><p>"Sorry, Zee. But I'm not tired." Mariposa laughed. "And this light just makes me feel like I'm at home." She started to go back to reading but jumped in shock once she felt a pillow hit her head.</p><p>Zee laughed at Mariposa, a mischievous smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey! Why you..." Mariposa grinned and put the book and flutter flower down, grabbing the pillow and tossing it back at Zee, who moved out of the way at the last second.</p><p>They continued throwing pillows at each other for most of the night.</p><p>Mariposa didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she woke up suddenly to a scream coming from the front of her room.</p><p>She sat up quickly, catching Zee from when she had shot into the air in fright. Mariposa looked over to see who screamed and saw Talayla.</p><p>"Ready for your introduction to the people of Shimmervale?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.</p><p>Mariposa glanced at Zee, then back at Talayla, still half-asleep. "...Huh?"</p><p>Talayla continued like she didn't even hear Mariposa, which she probably didn't. "We don't want to keep the King and Princess waiting.-"</p><p>Mariposa felt her heart skip a beat.</p><p>"-Not to mention an entire kingdom of crystal faires. I'll never live that down.." Talayla took a breath, then turned and flew out of the room.</p><p>"Uh, one minute!" Mariposa called after her, setting down Zee, and dragging her out from under the pillow, she tried to crawl under to go back to sleep. "Come on."</p><p>Mariposa followed Talayla to the meeting spot and felt herself smiling again one she saw Catania. Mariposa waved at the Princess, who smiled and waved back.</p><p>The King cleared his throat, stepping onto the chariot that had was attached to Sophie. "If everyone is here, shall we get going?"</p><p>Catania got on next to her father, and Mariposa tried to hide her disappointment as she flew next to them. It looked like she wouldn't be having a private conversation with her again that day.</p><p>They took off a second later, Talayla leading them to where they would address the people of Shimmervale. Zee fell behind, not being able to keep up with them on her little wings, but put on a burst of speed to sit down on one of the metal parts sticking out.</p><p>Mariposa looked at the Royal family, or, more specifically, Catania with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Mariposa, Before our conversation was interrupted yesterday, you were about to enlighten me as to your weapons training and hand-to-hand combat skills." The King said, tearing her attention away from Catania. </p><p>It took Mariposa a second to process what he had said. "... Combat skills?"</p><p>The King nodded. "Yes! The ones you used to fight the skeezites, of course!"</p><p>"Oh! Well, it never really came down to battle." Mariposa started to describe what had happened on her trip to find the antidote to Elios. Catania paid close attention with an excited look on her face, while the King just grew more frustrated.</p><p>"If you don't want to tell, just say so." He snapped, causing both Catania and Mariposa to flinch.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be evasive." Mariposa replied, a confused look on her face. </p><p>She only seemed to anger the King more, and he turned away from Mariposa sharply. Catania mouthed a "sorry" over his shoulder to Mariposa. That made her feel a little bit better.</p><p>"Shimmervale city, your highness," Talayla announced, flying down to a ledge overlooking the city. "Please welcome, Mariposa! Royal Ambassador from Flutterfield!"</p><p>Mariposa smiled and flew up slightly to see if she could see anyone, but her smile dropped when she saw that no one was there. </p><p>"Well... I-It looks like everyone is... busy today." Catania said, trying to cheer Mariposa up. </p><p>It worked for a second, then a citizen opened up their window and yelled, "We're not busy!" Then shut their window again.</p><p>Mariposa looked back down, dejected. She missed the death glare that Catania threw the citizen who yelled that. If looks could kill...</p><p>"Well... Uh... It appears my subjects are... preoccupied." The King said, trying to cheer Mariposa up as well. It didn't work nearly as well.</p><p>Another window slammed open. "No, we're not!" A different citizen yelled. Catania gave them a death glare as well.</p><p>Mariposa sighed and turned to head back when her wing knocked the crown off of the King's head. She gasped. "Your crown!" She yelled, diving for it. She didn't notice that her bag had hooked around the King's arm, dragging him down with her. </p><p>"She's attacking the King!" A citizen yelled, pointing at Mariposa accusingly. This time, Catania was too worried about her father and Mariposa to glare at them.</p><p>Mariposa and the King crashed to the ground. Mariposa landed on her wings, and a familiar pain shot up her spine. They didn't break, but they still hurt. A lot. But she ignored the pain, getting up quickly.</p><p>The King growled and stood up, glaring at Mariposa.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Mariposa said, grabbing the crown and holding it out. "Your crown, your majesty."</p><p>The King huffed and took his crown. "Perhaps you beat the skeezites by <em>tripping </em>over them!" He snapped. </p><p>This hurt Mariposa, but she sucked it up and followed him back up to the ledge. </p><p>Catania was looking at her wings with a confused and slightly panicked expression but turned to Mariposa as she landed and gave her a sympathetic look. "There'll be more people tomorrow. I'm sure of it." She said, putting a hand on Mariposa's arm in comfort, just under her bandage. </p><p>A window slammed open. "No, there won't!" The window slammed shut.</p><p>Mariposa sighed, her shoulders slumping.</p><p>Catania gave them one more glare before looking back at Mariposa, her eye catching on the bandage. "Hey, What happened?"</p><p>Mariposa looked up at her, confused. "Huh?" She glanced down and saw her bandage. "Oh, that. I accidentally cut myself on those thorns last night. It's no big deal."</p><p>But the look Catania's face made it seem like a <em>huge</em> deal. You could almost see the gears turning in her head.</p><p>Mariposa was about to ask about it but was cut off by the King calling for Catania.</p><p>Catania looked over at her father, then back a Mariposa, a strange expression on her face. "I'll tell you later, okay?"</p><p>Mariposa could only nod and watch as Catania took her place by her father on the chariot. She was confused as to what just happened, but she shrugged it off.</p><p>The royal family flew off towards the palace, and Mariposa followed far behind them. No one said anything. And Catania was, for the first time since Mariposa met her, not on Mariposa's mind.</p><p>She could only think about what had happened a few minutes ago. </p><p>She messed up. Didn't she?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all know whats next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariposa gets invited to the ball.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who couldn't sleep and decided to write two chapters in one night?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariposa woke up early in the morning with a fantastic feeling. Like something marvelous would happen that day. What it was, she had no idea. But she just knew it was going to be great.</p><p>She twirled around the room silently, not wanting to wake Zee up accidentally. And just let her mind wander. </p><p>This time, it didn't wander to the darkest scenario like it did last time. Instead, it settled on what apparently was its new favorite topic: Catania.</p><p>Mariposa's heart skipped a bit at the mere thought of her name. Maybe it was the good mood that she was in, or perhaps it was something else entirely that was making her feel this way. But either way, she didn't mind one bit.</p><p>She thought about yesterday. Catania's gentle touch when she was comforting Mariposa. Or the look of awe in her eyes when Mariposa was telling her story. Or even how beautiful she looked while riding in the chariot.</p><p>Wait, beautiful? Mariposa shook out of her thoughts. She couldn't be thinking like that. Catania was the Princess of the crystal fairies. They probably couldn't be any more than friends.</p><p>But still, being friends would be amazing.</p><p>Mariposa suddenly remembered something the Princess had said the day before, about telling her something later. What was it that she needed to say to her? Was it important? Could it be something that would help her with winning over the citizens of Shimmervale?</p><p>Zee decided that that was the moment when she would wake up. She yawned loudly and kicked the wooden creature hanging over the bed. When it came back, she kicked it again.</p><p>Mariposa walked over and leaned down to her level. "Good morning, Zee!" She chirped.</p><p>Zee turned to her, confused, and didn't see the wooden creature coming back at her, sending her flying into a bush.</p><p>Mariposa giggled and twirled around the room again. "Today will be better Zee, I just know it."</p><p>The doors to her room opened, and Talayla flew in. "Gooood morning!" She greeted Mariposa with a smile. "Here's your dress!" She turned and screamed at a spikey wood creature. Then, quickly flew over and handed Mariposa her dress.</p><p>Mariposa looked confused. "My dress?"</p><p>"The kind has asked me to invite you to the annual Crystal Ball," Talayla explained, a little breathlessly.</p><p>"The Crystal Ball? What's that?"</p><p>"Just the biggest social event of the year. Everyone comes to the palace to celebrate!" </p><p>"That's perfect! I'll win over the citizens of Shimmervale, and the King will see that we all can get along!" Mariposa grinned and twirled in the air, a dreamy look on her face. "Do you know where I can find the King? I want to thank him for the invitation."</p><p>She wanted to thank the King for the invitation. Not any other reason. Totally not because she was hoping to see Catania again. Totally not. Nope. </p><p>Talayla gave Mariposa directions, then left to do her other duties.</p><p>Mariposa hung up her Crystal ball dress and headed to the room where the King was. <strike>And hopefully Catania.</strike></p><p>Zee followed behind her, keeping an eye out in case Anu decided to ambush her.</p><p>Mariposa's good mood was still going strong when she arrived, flying up to the King and bowing gracefully. "Your Majesty." Maybe this time, she wouldn't be a clumsy fool.</p><p>The King did not look happy to see her. At all. He glared at her and mumbled a greeting, and went back to placing figurines on his table.</p><p>Catania, who was reading a book on her throne, looked up when she heard Mariposa.</p><p>Mariposa's good mood was still intact. "Your Highness, thank you for the invitation. I'm very honored." She said, circling the table with him. "I wanted to know if you wanted me to, well, address your subjects at the ball!" </p><p>The King didn't seem to be paying attention.</p><p>"I bring greetings from Queen Marabella, and I could simply say that everyone in Flutterfield sends their good wishes." Mariposa continued.</p><p>Anu and Zee started to fight over a figurine.</p><p>"Let's see how it goes at the ball, Mariposa. And <em>perhaps </em>you can address the people there." The King replied, not seeming at all in agreement with it.</p><p>Mariposa seemed relieved. "Thank you, your Majesty!"</p><p>Anu threw Zee into the castle figurine, and Zee began to charge at Anu.</p><p>Mariposa gasped and threw her hands out. "Zee! No!" She cried, but then lost her balance and had to steady herself on the table, knocking over some of the figures. "Oh, No!"</p><p>The King growled. "Arg! Look at what you've done!"</p><p>"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you pick those up." She said, leaning down to help pick up the figures. But as she leaned down, her wings got into the King's face. </p><p>He pushed them away from him. "Honestly, I'm not even sure why I agreed to this arrangement." </p><p>Catania moved in front of Mariposa protectively. "Father, it was an accident."</p><p>The King just ignored her, pointing at Mariposa's wings. "And those wings! They're a menace!" That hurt Mariposa, more than she thought it would. She earned her wings, and she loved them. But before she could say anything, the King continued. "Can't you do anything about them?"</p><p>Mariposa didn't know what to say. <em>"Do anything?</em> Um, well, I guess I..." She reached up and began to fold down her wings so that they resembled a dress. </p><p>Catania watched, mixed emotions dancing across her face. </p><p>The King nodded. "Better. Keep them that way." He said, before stomping off. </p><p>Catania sighed, turning to Mariposa. "I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice, putting her hand on Mariposa's arm again. "It's just he- I'll talk to him." She squeezed Mariposa's arms reassuringly, before walking off in the direction of her father, calling out to him.</p><p>Mariposa watched her go, then looked down at her wings. "'Keep them this way?'" Her wings tensed up, popping back into position and slamming Zee back into the wall. "That... could be difficult."</p><p>Sufficient to say that her good mood vanished.</p><p>She began to walk back to her room, folding her wings back down to see how long she could keep them there. They kept popping back up after about a minute but was steadily staying down longer and longer. </p><p>She decided to walk around the palace a little bit longer, just to get some practicing in. </p><p>Her wings had stayed down for a good ten minutes as she was finally nearing her room. But they popped up again and sent Zee flying back, for probably the third time. </p><p>"Sorry," Mariposa said, sighing softly. She turned and walked to her room doors. And something seemed... Off. She couldn't quite place it.</p><p>She shrugged and opened the doors. And what she saw instantly restored her good mood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I evil yet?<br/>I mean, everyone who's reading this probably knows what it is, but still.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariposa and Catania "hang out."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Those two totally went on a date and there's nothing anyone can do to change my mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariposa's jaw dropped at the sight before her. Someone had re-decorated her room to resemble Flutterfield better. Or, well, to actually resemble Flutterfield in the slightest. All the dangerous-looking plants had been removed and replaced with glowing flowers like the ones she had in her own home. There were also some regular colorful flowers dotted around as well.</p><p>As Mariposa was looking around, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Confused, she turned and saw Catania coming out from where she was hiding behind a plant with Anu.</p><p>"Did I get it right?" She asked, looking at Mariposa hopefully.</p><p>Mariposa blushed lightly. "You did this?" She asked, walking towards Catania.</p><p>Catania nodded. "You worked so hard to learn about us; the least we could do is return the favor."</p><p>Mariposa looked around the room again, a smile beginning to form on her face.</p><p>"Is it anything like home?" Catania asked again, drawing Mariposa's attention towards her.</p><p>"It's perfect!" Mariposa replied she was already feeling more relaxed than she had been the entire time she was there.</p><p>"I've actually been reading up on Flutterflied when I heard you were coming!" Catania said, starting to walk towards a part of the wall that was covered.</p><p>Mariposa followed her. "You have?"</p><p>"I love to read. Sometimes I feel like I never want to leave the palace." She turned to face Mariposa. "I'm perfectly happy spending <em>whole</em> days <em>lost</em> in books."</p><p>The butterflies came back again. "Me too!" Mariposa said.</p><p>Catania laughed. "I've noticed."</p><p>She noticed Mariposa's love of books? Does that mean that Catania was paying attention to her?</p><p>"Its why I think you'll like this." Catania pulled a rope at the other end of the covered part of the wall, revealing a massive bookcase behind it.</p><p>Mariposa looked awed. "Catania, <em>you</em> did this?" She asked, a broad grin on her face.</p><p>Now it was Catania's turn to blush. "Well, I had some help." She replied, looking over at Anu. Who, if he weren't covered in fur, would also be blushing bashfully.</p><p>Mariposa flew up to look at all the books. "This is- <em>incredible</em>!"</p><p>Catania watched Mariposa with an amused smile on her face.</p><p>"Oh! I can't believe it! Have you read this? <em>Flight of Fancy</em>? It's one of my all-time favorites!" Mariposa gushed, turning to look at Catania again.</p><p>Catania gasped, laughing again. "Mine too!" She paused, then perked up suddenly. "Grab it! I want to show you something." Catania walked to a window. And Mariposa grabbed the book, then followed her.</p><p>Once both of them got to the window, Catania whistled, and Sophie flew over to them. Sophie seemed a bit nervous around Mariposa, and Catania put a hand on her muzzle to soothe her. "Its okay Sophie, we can trust Mariposa." She said, getting on after Sophie was calm.</p><p>Mariposa was blushing again. She just knew it. She just hoped that Catania didn't notice it.</p><p>"Follow us!" Catania said, taking off and heading towards the second tallest tower. They didn't talk on the way up, but they flew in comfortable silence. Once they got to the top of the tower, Catania started to speak again. "This is my favorite spot to read."</p><p>Mariposa looked around. There were many plants placed around, with crystallites of different colors woven into them. "Wow... It's beautiful."</p><p>Catania looked at Mariposa with a warm look in her eyes, then giggled and took off again. "Come on up!" They flew towards the tallest tower, which housed a large crystallite.</p><p>"Isn't that a crystallite?" Mariposa asked, hesitating, she didn't want to make the King angry again.</p><p>Catania had a playful smirk on her face. "Only the most important one in <em>all</em> the land." She said in a "royal" voice. Then she laughed. "Come on." Mariposa hesitated for a moment longer, before following her up.</p><p>Mariposa looked up at the giant crystallite before her. "This is the heartstone, isn't it?" </p><p>Catania nodded. "It's the most powerful crystallite we have. I feel safe when I'm near it." She took a deep breath. "Like nothing can harm me."</p><p>That got Mariposa's attention, and she threw Catania a concerned look. "Harm you? Who would want to harm you?"</p><p>Catania didn't reply for a second, then seemed to realize what she had said, and quickly steered the topic away from her. "Um, It-it must be hard being away from Flutterfield, do you miss it?"</p><p>Mariposa noticed the topic change but didn't push her. She didn't want to make Catania uncomfortable. "A little. But I'm really enjoying getting to explore Shimmervale." She said, turning to the edge of the tower, Catania following with her. "I can't wait to see glow waterfalls again." </p><p>Catania bit her lip nervously. "I... I haven't been there in years." </p><p>Mariposa looked at her in surprise. "You're kidding... Years?"</p><p>"Since I was eight."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I don't know.." Catania shrugged, looking away from Mariposa.</p><p>Mariposa was silent for a moment, then perked up, grabbing Catania's arm gently. "Let's go now!"</p><p>Catania's eyes widened, and she tensed up but didn't move away from her touch. "<em>Now</em>?"</p><p>Mariposa nodded. "You just said you hadn't been there in years. Don't you miss it?" </p><p>"... A lot." Catania admitted, then shook her head. "But the crystal ball is this afternoon! We need time to get ready." </p><p>Mariposa was not going to let it down that easily. "We'll be quick! We'll be back in two wing flaps!" </p><p>Anu said some words to try and convince her, but it was Mariposa's hopeful smile that finally broke Catania. "Okay. Just for a little bit."</p><p>Sophie whinnied nervously, obviously against going to the falls. Catania walked over and started to calm her down. </p><p>"I understand, Sophie," Catania said, petting her muzzle again. "But she'll be right there with me."</p><p>Hearing Catania has that much faith in her warmed Mariposa's heart. She didn't know why going to the falls was such a big deal, but she knew better than to pry.</p><p>Catania climbed onto Sophie, and they flew off to the falls. </p><p>Catania looked a bit nervous doing down there, but she immediately lit up once they landed and turned to face the falls.</p><p>Mariposa walked to the edge, and Catania got off of Sophie to join her.</p><p>"Wow..." Mariposa said, staring at the falls in amazement.</p><p>An idea struck Catania, and she grasped Mariposa's hand. "You think <em>this </em>is amazing? Come with me." She said, walking off towards a group of vines, and dragging Mariposa with her. Sophie and the two puffballs followed them.</p><p>Mariposa let herself get dragged, a blush taking over her face. All she could think about was Catania's hand in her own. They were holding hands. They were <em>holding hands. </em>What was she supposed to think about <em>that?</em></p><p>They walked to the edge of a lake, where Catania let go of Mariposa's hand. Mariposa was disappointed but quickly forgot about it once she saw her surroundings.</p><p>"I didn't think getting closer could possibly make it any more amazing, but it did!" She said, looking around the cave.</p><p>There were crystallites of all different shapes and sizes everywhere, lighting up the cave in a rainbow-kind of light.</p><p>Catania glanced at Mariposa, then bent down and picked up a few rocks. "Have you ever skipped rainbow rocks?"</p><p>"Hah! How could <em>I </em>have ever skipped rainbow rocks?" Mariposa asked, walking over to Catania.</p><p>Catania smiled, then threw one of the rocks. It skipped four times across the lake, each skip making a different colored ripple effect, and making a different musical tone.</p><p>Mariposa watched intently, her smile growing.</p><p>Catania handed her some rainbow rocks. "Here, you try."</p><p>Taking the rainbow rocks, Mariposa got into position. She slung the stone, and it skipped four times as well. "Wahoo!" She cheered.</p><p>"You're a natural!" Catania commented. They both got into position again and threw their rocks at the same time. The rocks skipped five times, making the same colors and sounds. The girls threw their last rocks, and it skipped five times again, but this time the stones harmonized with each other. </p><p>"That was so cool!" Mariposa exclaimed, turning to Catania, now fully grinning.</p><p>Catania was looking at Mariposa with a strange expression, almost love-struck. But she quickly snapped out of it. Her attention switched to their books that they had set down nearby. </p><p>"Oh! This is another good spot to read. Maybe we should actually read these instead of just hauling them around." Catania said, walking over and picking up the book that she had brought.</p><p>"That's a great idea." Mariposa picked up <em>Flight of Fancy </em>and sat down with it, beginning to read it.</p><p>Cataniadat down next to Mariposa then moved to that they were touching shoulder-to-shoulder. "Is... This okay?"</p><p>Mariposa nodded quickly, a bright blush on her face. "Yes! This is completely fine." </p><p>Catania smiled at her, then began to read the book that she brought, Mariposa doing the same.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, reading silently. Until Catania looked up from her book, sighing. "I've missed this place."</p><p>"Why has it been so long?" Mariposa looked at Catania, more so her wings. "Does it have anything to do with why you don't fly?"</p><p>Sophie neighed and walked over to them. Catania got up and began to pet her, this time calming herself more so than Sophie.</p><p>Mariposa quickly backpedaled, she didn't want to upset Catania at all. "It's okay! You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." </p><p>Turning towards Mariposa with a  determined look on her face, Catania began to speak. "No. I want to.</p><p>"I was eight years old. My father and I were having a picnic. When we saw something down below, it was an old woman. She wasn't from Shimmervale, but she was poking around for crystallites. My father confronted her. She asked for a crystallite. I knew what my father would say. He told me all the time: "Our responsibility is to the crystal fairies. If we let other creatures have crystallites, we could end up without enough for our subjects." Catania began to pace around.</p><p>Mariposa was already connecting the dots. "So, your father said no." </p><p>"Mm-hmm." Catania looked at the ground.</p><p>"What did the old woman do?" Mariposa asked, setting a hand on Catania's shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>Catania relaxed at the contact. "Well, she started saying something like, "You <em>dare </em>deny the Gwyllion?" And she started casting magic, paralyzing my father and his guards."</p><p>The paralyzation sounded familiar to Mariposa, but she didn't want to interrupt with questions.</p><p>"She was saying that we had our chance and that we owed her all the crystallites now." Catania shivered, placing her hand on top of Mariposa's. "I just charged in; I wanted to protect my father. He told me to go back, but I didn't listen. She said something else to my father, but I couldn't hear it. The next thing I knew, I was paralyzed and being taken away by the Gwyllion. My father was able to break free and rescue me by breaking the Gwyllion's staff, but she dropped me, and my father couldn't reach me in time, and I hit a rock...</p><p>"Both my wings were broken." Mariposa tensed up at those words. Catania continued. "They healed, but I haven't flown since."</p><p>Mariposa wanted to ask about her wings but felt like it wasn't the time. "What happened to the Gwyllion?" She asked, instead.</p><p>"She never came back." Catania looked directly at Mariposa now.</p><p>"Are you worried she will?"</p><p>"My father worries about it a lot. It's the real reason he allowed you to come." </p><p>Mariposa's eyes widened in realization. "He wants advice on fighting the Gwyllion! But he could have just asked Queen Marabella," Even though if he had, she probably would have never met Catania. "I'm sure she would have-"</p><p>Catania cut her off. "No. He doesn't trust butterfly fairies enough for that."</p><p>Mariposa took her hand off of Catania's shoulder. "Do.. you?" She asked. Trying not to let too much hope spill into her voice.</p><p>Catania stepped forward, stopping about a foot away from Mariposa. "Yes." She grabbed something from her pocket. "I want you to have this." She held out a necklace with a crystallite pendant on it. </p><p>"Catania... I... I can't. With our history, no butterfly fairy should ever take a crystallite from Shimmervale." Mariposa said, fidgeting with a stray lock of hair nervously.</p><p>Catania only smiled. "You're not taking it. It's a gift." She clasped the necklace around Mariposa's neck before she could argue.</p><p>"Thank you." Mariposa reached into her bag. "I have something for you too!" She said, pulling out her flutter flower and handing it to Catania.</p><p>"Oh! It's so pretty!" Catania exclaimed, taking it from Mariposa. </p><p>"It's a flutter flower. I thought I needed it to remind me of home. Maybe after I leave, it will remind you of me." Mariposa tried to hide the fact that she might not want to leave.</p><p>Catania seemed disappointed at her words but quickly recovered. "Thank you."</p><p>Both the flutter flower and the crystallite necklace started to glow, with both fairies watching in amazement, and it dies down a second later.</p><p>"What was that?" Mariposa asked, looking up at Catania.</p><p>"I have no idea," Catania replied, looking back at Mariposa.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before Mariposa cleared her throat. "I wanted to ask you and forgive me if I'm overstepping, but when you broke your wings... That was eight years ago? When you were eight?"</p><p>Catania nodded, placing the flutter flower in her pocket. "Yeah, around then. Why?"</p><p>Mariposa didn't dare hope for it. If she were wrong, she would be devastated. So she tried to keep her expectations low. "Okay, this might sound crazy, but..." She trailed off, not knowing how to put it into words.</p><p>"You want to know if we're soulmates or not?" Catania supplied, a small smile on her face.</p><p>Mariposa blushed but nodded in reply.</p><p>"Okay. Tell me if you feel this." </p><p>Mariposa waited a moment, then felt a little pain on her arm. "Are you pinching your arm?" She asked.</p><p>Catania's face lit up. "Yes!" She ran forward and hugged Mariposa tightly. "I had guessed after you fell with my dad, and told me that you had cut yourself by accident, but I wanted to make sure."</p><p>Mariposa hugged her back briefly, then held Catania at arm's length. "I only realized when you said that you broke your wings when you were eight, but I was hoping... Wait, Is that what you wanted to tell me before?"</p><p>"Yes, it was," Catania replied, looking into Mariposa's eyes.</p><p>They stared at each other for a while, just taking each other in. </p><p>Mariposa couldn't tell who started leaning in first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's kind of weird that Mariposa is fifteen and Catania is sixteen when you think about it. Mariposa would seem like the older one. Huh.</p><p>Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the longer chapter this time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Crystal Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the Crystal Ball.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kiss doesn't last very long, but that doesn't mean it wasn't amazing. The moment their lips touched, Mariposa felt an electric shock run down her spine, in a good way.</p><p>But it was over too soon, Sophie whinnied loudly, making a gesture back towards the palace with her head. That startled them apart from each other.</p><p>Catania was confused at first, but then she gasped in realization. "The Crystal Ball! We need to go get ready!" She said, moving quickly back over to Sophie.</p><p>Mariposa tried to hide her disappointment at their moment, getting cut short. She walked to the entrance to the cave, Catania following behind her on Sophie.</p><p>They hurried back to Mariposa's room quickly, only sneaking glances at each other.</p><p>They stooped outside her room.</p><p>Catania hesitated for a moment, looking around for anyone, then hopped off of Sophie and walked over to Mariposa. </p><p>"What are you-" Before Mariposa could finish her sentence, Catania had kissed her again. The same shock came back, but then, she pulled away.</p><p>Catania smiled and hopped back onto Sophie, looking down at her. "I'll see you at the ball?"</p><p>"I-I look forward to it," Mariposa said, smiling back at her, a bright blush on her face.</p><p>Catania rode off on Sophie, going to her room to get ready.</p><p>Zee started to make exaggerated kissing noised to tease Mariposa once Catania was gone.</p><p>"Oh, Shush Zee," Mariposa said, rolling her eyes and walking into her room, she grabbed the dress that Talayla gave her and changed into it. She grabbed the make-up kit from her bag and walked over to a mirror, applying what she had. Once she was satisfied with her look, she tucked her necklace under her dress and went over to her bookshelf, planning on browsing some of the books.</p><p>She only got through a few books before she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"</p><p>Talayla opened the doors and gasped loudly. "Oh, no!"</p><p>Mariposa turned around quickly. "What's wrong?!"</p><p>"I came to get you for the ball, and you're not even ready!"</p><p>"Sure, I am!" Mariposa said, twirling to show Talayla that she was ready.</p><p>"B-but you're not be-shimmered!" Talayla exclaimed.</p><p>Mariposa's brows furrowed in confusion. "Hmm?"</p><p>Talayla turned around and whistled a short tune. A second later, three familiar-looking creatures flew in on tiny pegasi. As they flew past, they woke up Zee, who was sleeping on a hammock nearby and stopped in front of Mariposa. They looked over Mariposa in disappointment, turning to talk to each other is a strange language. After a moment, they began to fly around Mariposa, spreading sparkles all around her.</p><p>"We have this is Flutterfield too!" Mariposa said, laughing. "Only we call it be-fluttering." She turned to the small fairies before they flew away. "Thank you."</p><p>Mariposa folded down her wings; it was a lot easier now that she had practiced. They stayed down, flowing more like a dress than before. </p><p>She looked up at Talayla with a smile. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Woah," Talayla exclaimed, leaning forward to get a better look. That proved to be a mistake, as Mariposa's wings stiffened and popped back up, hitting her in the face. She screamed and jumped back.</p><p>"I'll work on it on the way to the crystal ball," Mariposa said, walking towards the door with Talayla.</p><p>She did work on it on the way, but not as much as she would have liked. Once they got halfway, they decided to fly the rest of the way, only stopping right outside the ballroom doors. She could hear a classical music song playing from inside.</p><p>Mariposa folded down her wings again, and Zee flew into them to make sure that they would stay down. They did, thankfully. Mariposa nodded at Talayla to open the door.</p><p>Everyone was at the Crystal ball, Catania didn't lie. Most of them were paired up and dancing, but a few were hovering off to the side, probably looking for refreshments to something like that.</p><p>Mariposa made a sound of amazement when she saw it, and Talayla smiled at her before taking off to head into the ball, not remembering that Mariposa couldn't fly anymore.</p><p>Zee noticed first, turning around once she realized that Mariposa wasn't with them.</p><p>Talayla turned around a second later, gasping quietly and flying back to Mariposa. "Oh no, how can you enjoy the ball if you can't fly?"</p><p>Mariposa didn't know how to answer that, but luckily, she didn't need to.</p><p>"I know how." A familiar voice said, followed by an equally-familiar whinny.</p><p>Mariposa instantly lit up, turning around as Catania landed behind her, riding the chariot attached to Sophie. She was wearing a floor-length purple down with transparent white veils around the top of the skirt. Wait, those weren't veils, those were- "Your wings!"</p><p>"If you have to fold down your wings, I will too!" Catania stated, twirling so Mariposa could get a better look. "What do you think?"</p><p>Mariposa could think of many words to describe her, but she settled with, "Beautiful. Thank you."</p><p>Catania flushed lightly, then bowed playfully. "My pleasure, your Ambassatoress." She had a small smirk on her face. Then her wings popped up. "Oops! Still working on that." She folded her wings back down. </p><p>Mariposa had to laugh. Finally, someone else understood her struggle with her wings. And who better to understand her than her soulmate? </p><p>She climbed onto the chariot, and Catania held out her hand for Mariposa to take, which she gladly did.</p><p>Sophie took off, flying around the ballroom.</p><p>"Just an intimate gathering with a couple of close friends?" Mariposa joked.</p><p>"I <em>told </em>you. <em>Everyone </em>comes to the Crystal ball. I'd be surprised if anyone isn't here." Catania replied with a small laugh.</p><p>She looked around with wonder in her eyes, but then her face slowly dropped, and she looked down, catching Mariposa's attention.</p><p>"What is it?" She asked, squeezing Catania's hand reassuringly.</p><p>Catania squeezed her hand back. "Nothing. It's just... I've always loved dancing. Until..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.</p><p>Mariposa was silent for a second. Then a determined look crossed her face. "So, we'll dance!"</p><p>"But I don't-"</p><p>"Take us down, Sophie," Mariposa said, cutting off Catania.</p><p>They flew down to the floor, Catania giving Mariposa a perplexed look. But Mariposa didn't say anything else until they got to the floor.</p><p>A more upbeat song started playing, and Mariposa rushed off the chariot. "Let's dance." She said, beginning to dance to the beat.</p><p>"But- We're the only ones down here!" Catania argued. "What if everyone stares?"</p><p>Mariposa shrugged, twirling her arms around each other. "What if they do? Come on! It's fun!"</p><p>Catania didn't hesitate after that, climbing down and standing next to Mariposa, starting to match her moves. It took a bit, but soon they were in sync.</p><p>Catania laughed, a bright smile taking over her face. "You're right! This is fun!"</p><p>"Told you!" Mariposa replied with a small laugh as well.</p><p>The puffballs flew down to dance with them as they leaned around to a slow part of the song, then picked up the pace and twirl once the beat came back.</p><p>People started to notice them dancing and flew down to join them.</p><p>They even did one of those shimmying moves, where they leaned forward and backward while chasing each other.</p><p>The other crystal fairies danced around them, and everyone seemed to be having fun.</p><p>Mariposa felt like things were finally going to be okay. That nothing back could happen to them now.</p><p>The King flew into the room at that moment, surprised at what was going on.</p><p>They all ended with a clap, and people started cheering.</p><p>Mariposa and Catania bowed, but Mariposa was knocked back by Catania's wings, popping loose again.</p><p>Mariposa's necklace became visible because of it.</p><p>"Oh, no." Catania gave her a worried look. </p><p>Mariposa laughed and held out her hand for Catania to help her up. "It's fine. Now I know how it feels."</p><p>One of the crystal fairies had noticed Mariposa's necklace. "That butterfly fairy has a crystallite!"</p><p>"She must have stolen it!" Another accused.</p><p>Mariposa turned around, looking at everyone in shock. "What, no!"</p><p>"I knew we couldn't trust them."</p><p>"Look out for her fire breath!"</p><p>Catania took Mariposa's hand as the King flew down to them. </p><p>"Enough!" He yelled, and everyone went quiet. "Mariposa, you stole a crystallite. After we welcomed you, and trusted you."</p><p>It didn't seem like it to Mariposa, but she wasn't about to say that. She tried to think of any way to defend herself without throwing Catania to the skeezites. "No, your highness-"</p><p>Catania moved in front of her protectively, "I <em>gave </em>it to her! We were at glow waterfalls earlier an-"</p><p>The King cut her off, his anger only building. "You went to glow water falls unprotected?!"</p><p>Catania didn't miss a beat. "I know, but Mariposa and I-"</p><p>Cut off again. "Shes a <em>butterfly fairy. </em>And in no position to know what's best for a <em>crystal fairy </em>princess!"</p><p>Mariposa was about to try to defend her, to try to reason with the King, but Catania wasn't done.</p><p>"She's my <em>soulmate</em>!" She all but snapped.</p><p>It was silent. No one dared make a noise.</p><p>The King turned towards Mariposa, a snarl on his face. "Leave. Immediately!"</p><p>Mariposa glanced at Catania, then back at the King. "Leave... The Ballroom?" She asked for clarification.</p><p>"Leave Shimmervale! And <em>never </em>come back!" He stated.</p><p>Catania had a horrified look on her face. "Father!-"</p><p>The King put a hand up to silence her. "Not now, Catania!"</p><p>Mariposa gave Catania a pained look but then bowed to the King. "... As you wish... Your Majesty." Her wings unfolded, and she took the necklace off, giving it back to Catania.</p><p>"Please don't go," Catania whispered to her, squeezing her hand. She already had tears forming.</p><p>Mariposa looked at the King, who only glared and pointed to the door. She sighed, looking back at Catania. "I'm so sorry." She said, then flew out the back window.</p><p>She heard an argument behind her, but couldn't make out the words.</p><p>Mariposa's heart was broken, she had failed, in more ways than one.</p><p>The day could not possibly get any worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooo. How many of Y'all want to beat the King up now?<br/>I might do a Catania POV, as a little bonus to show her fight with King Regellius. Who knows?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Gwyllion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catania has a fight with her father.</p><p>Mariposa has to leave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catania watched Mariposa leave until she was entirely out of sight, then whirled on her father. "You can't send her away! She's my soulmate!"</p><p>Her father just scoffed. "She's a bad influence. She is also a butterfly fairy! Our sworn enemy! She must have tricked you into giving her a crystallite!"</p><p>"That's not true! Mariposa has been nothing but kind to everyone! Including you! And <em>you </em>have been nothing but a jerk to her!" Catania snapped.</p><p>"She has been a nuisance! She ruins everything she touches, and I will not have her endangering you!" </p><p>Catania shook her head, trying to clear her head. "She's not endangering me! She's my soulmate. She would never hurt me."</p><p>A few citizens mumbled their agreement but quickly stopped talking once the King glared at them.</p><p>Catania wasn't done yet, though. "And she's made me happier in the week she has been here than I have been in my entire life!"</p><p>"She has probably been manipulating you!" Her father sighed, shaking his head. "You don't understand. I'm just trying to keep you safe."</p><p>Catania shook her head and ran over to Sophie, not seeing any way to get through to him. She felt a tear run down her cheek and quickly got onto Sophie, flying off towards her favorite spot.</p><p>She faintly heard her father address their subjects. "It's alright, people! The butterfly fairy threat is over! Smile, dance, enjoy!"</p><p>The people started mumbling to themselves, not knowing how to react to what just happened.</p><p>Catania clenched her fists tightly. Mariposa wasn't a threat. Far from it, she was the sweetest, kindest, funniest, bravest fairy she knew. And he didn't even say her name!</p><p>They landed on her tower a few seconds later. Catania dismounted and sat down, hugged herself, and started sobbing.</p><p>Anu flew next to her, trying to see if she was alright.</p><p>"Ugh. <em>I </em>don't understand?" Catania growled, her voice breaking. "<em>He's </em>the one who doesn't understand Anu!"</p><p>Anu made a sound in agreement.</p><p>"How could he just sed her away like that?! Couldn't he see how much it hurt me?" She asked, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the flutter flower. Just seeing it calmed her slightly. Mariposa was right. It did remind Catania of her.</p><p>She put it back in her pocket when she heard a strange noise. Looking up, she saw familiar green smoke turn the crystallites around ger to stone. One of the smoke things branched off towards her, and she gasped once it snuffed out the crystallite necklace Mariposa had given back to her.</p><p>Catania stood up, quickly checking to see if the flutter flower was still alright. It was, thankfully. She didn't know what she would have done if it had gone out too. Once she was satisfied it was fine, she looked out over her kingdom, her eyes going wide. "What? Oh, no."</p><p>She hopped Mariposa was okay.</p><p>"Catania!" A voice yelled.</p><p>Catania turned to see who yelled her name, and she lit up, forgetting about the problem for the moment.</p><p>Speak of the fairy...</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Mariposa flew back to her room, trying to hold back tears. Zee wanted to cheer her up, but nothing she tried worked. </p><p>She flew into her room, packed up whatever stuff she had out, and left.</p><p>It wasn't until they flew just outside Shimmervale when Mariposa spoke again. </p><p>"I don't know what's worse, that I failed, that I have to go home and admit it to people who believed in me, or..." Mariposa tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Or that I might never see Catania again."</p><p>Or hold her hand, see her beautiful blue eyes, or hear her adorable laugh... Mariposa sighed. The last one was defiantly the worst.</p><p>Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of distant thunder, but when she turned to check it out, instead of seeing a faint storm on its way to make her day worse, she saw a singular fairy riding a cloud towards Shimmervale. "What is <em>that</em>?" She moved forward to get a closer look. "I thought everyone was already at the ball."</p><p>Zee hummed, nodding in agreement, then shrugged and tried to fly away.</p><p>Mariposa grabbed her leg quickly. "We can't just go! What if it's dangerous? What if..." She gasped. "What if it's the Gwyllion?" What if Catania was in trouble?</p><p>Zee pretended to sympathize, then made a run for it again. </p><p>"Zee!"</p><p>Zee growled, turning back to Mariposa and saying something about the King telling them to leave.</p><p>"I know the King told us to leave. But we have to warn them!" Mariposa stated.</p><p>Scoffing, Zee turned back around and began to fly away again, but Mariposa grabbed her leg and pulled her back again.</p><p>"Zee! We have to help the crystal fairies! They're our friends!" Zee broke out of her grip, so Mariposa tried again. "Catania's our friend." And so, so much more. "And Sophie," Mariposa smirked. "Are you going to say that Anu's not a friend?"</p><p>That got Zee's attention, turning back to look at Mariposa.</p><p>"If the King and the other crystal fairies aren't our friends now, well, I'm going to be a friend when they need one most." With that, Mariposa turned and flew after the cloud, stopping to hide her bag behind one of the flowers, before continuing.</p><p>Mariposa flew as quickly as she could, hiding at the edge of the field and watching the woman. </p><p>She had raised the staff she was holding high above her head, magic green smoke was coming out of it, and the moment it touched a crystallite, it turned to rock.</p><p>Mariposa looked at Zee in shock, then went back to watching the woman.</p><p>As soon as she finished the spell, she started to move towards glow waterfalls. Mariposa took this chance to get into Shimmervale. She lost sight of the woman for a while, but that was okay. As long as she didn't spot Mariposa, she was going to be okay.</p><p>Mariposa flew high above the kingdom, almost as far up as the palace's towers. That's when she saw Catania, sitting in the spot she had shown Mariposa earlier.</p><p>Mariposa tried to force the smile that was trying to form away. This was not the time for that.</p><p>She couldn't stop the butterflies or her heart from skipping a beat.</p><p>Shaking her head, she flew over to Catania as fast as she could. "Catania!" She called out, catching the attention of the crystal fairy, who smiled brightly at her. </p><p>"Mariposa!" She exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her tightly.</p><p>Mariposa smiled and hugged her back, then pulled away, a serious expression on her face. "I think its the Gwyllion. She's putting out all the crystallites!"</p><p>Catania gasped. "If she turns all the crystallites to rock, Shimmercale will freeze!"</p><p>They both rushed to the edge when they heard screams. Catania looked down and saw her father become paralyzed. Just like before.</p><p>"Father! No!" She yelled. Even if they did get into a fight over Mariposa, she still cared for him. </p><p>Mariposa watched as the woman flew over to the King, starting to talk to him. Or taunt him. They couldn't hear.</p><p>"We have to help them!" Catania stated, looking at Mariposa. "What should we do?"</p><p>"We can't do much until we know what her next moves are. Let's wait to see what she does." Mariposa replied, taking Catania's hand.</p><p>Catania nodded in reply, holding Mariposa's hand like a lifeline.</p><p>After a little while, the woman gestured up at the heartstone, and Catania gasped.</p><p>"The heartstone!" She turned towards Mariposa. "The heartstone is like a candle. If we keep it lit, we can re-light all the other crystallites!"</p><p>Mariposa nodded, then turned towards the palace when they heard thunder.</p><p>Catania gasped again and got onto the ground. "It's the Gwyllion!"</p><p>Mariposa got down with her, but upon seeing how close the Gwyllion was to the heartstone, she sat up. "She's going to get to it first!"</p><p>"What do we do now?" Catania asked.</p><p>"We do what your father did. We find a way to break her magic staff."</p><p>"But how do we-" Catania was cut off by a flying fox dropping down next to them. They both screamed. </p><p>"You guys are lousy hiders, eh?" He said with a strange accent. He then started to attack both of them.</p><p>In the commotion, Catania got pushed backward and over the edge.</p><p>"Catania!" Mariposa screamed, throwing herself over the edge after her, she didn't even hesitate.</p><p>She grabbed Catania's arm once she got close enough, holding her in place until Sophie came down, and Catania got onto her back.</p><p>This was going to be much harder than they first thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo! Big fight time! Wooo!<br/>I had to cut it off there or else this chapter would have taken an eternity to get done. Sooo... yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariposa and Catania fight the Gwyllion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is going to be kind of a mix between Catania and Mariposa's POVs. So it's going to be more like the movie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Catania was safely on Sophie, Mariposa let go of her arm.</p><p>Catania only had time to give Mariposa a small smile before Sophie took off, Boris flying after her. </p><p>"You're not getting away from me this time, princess!" He yelled.</p><p>"We have to do something!" Mariposa looked around, trying to find anything to help. When she found nothing in her immediate area, she flew around looking for something.</p><p>She stopped when she saw a fruit bowl, an idea coming to her mind.</p><p>Catania weaved around the towers of the palace, trying to lose Boris. But nothing was working. He kept flying in front of her and trying to attack her again.</p><p>She tried to bat him away with her hand, but he wasn't leaving her alone. They flew up, down, in circles, but nothing they would do would get him to go away.</p><p>He landed on Sophie's wing and pulled as hard as he could, causing her to turn and hit her wing on a metal pole.</p><p>"Woah!" Boris yelled as Sophie started to spin out of control. He got thrown off a second later,</p><p>"Sophie!" Catania screamed, directing her to the nearest landing point. </p><p>Once they landed, Catania got off of Sophie and checked her wing. It didn't look right; it was sprained at best. It didn't look like Sophie would be able to fly for a while.</p><p>Boris was gearing up to attack her again when he got hit with a piece of fruit. "What? Hey!"</p><p>Zee and Anu laughed, throwing more fruit at him.</p><p>Boris screamed and flew at them, and they flew away at the last moment, causing him to run into the bowl that Mariposa stuck in front of him. He groaned as she set it down on a ledge upside down, trapping him under it. </p><p>Mariposa smiled as he tried to escape, then looked around for Catania. Her smile dropped when she finally found her. Mariposa quickly flew down to her. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Mariposa asked. She didn't think she felt any pain from Catania, but she could not have noticed it.</p><p>"I am, but Sophie's wing is hurt. She'll be okay. She just can't fly." Catania replied, standing up and walking over to Mariposa.</p><p>They were interrupted by a loud and evil-sounding laugh, and they turned to look in the direction they heard it. Mariposa let out a small gasp when she saw the Gwyllion trying to turn the heartstone to rock.</p><p>"Oh, no!" She said, starting to fly up to stop her, but she paused and turned back around when she didn't hear Catania with her. "Catania? Fly with me." She held out her hand.</p><p>"I can't! I don't fly, and it's the <em>Gwyllion</em>!" Catania stated, stepping back and hugging herself tightly.</p><p>"You can do this Catania, be brave!" Mariposa knew that Catania could do it. She just needed to believe in herself more.</p><p>"I'm not brave. I'm scared." Catania replied, shaking her head. "I can't."</p><p>Mariposa looked at the Gwyllion, then back at Catania. She didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to. "Stay here," Mariposa said, flying up to the Gwyllion.</p><p>Anu said something to Catania, and she nodded. "Of course, go." If she couldn't be there for Mariposa, she at least wanted to let Anu be there for her. "Thank you."</p><p>"Gwyllion! Stop!" Mariposa shouted, launching herself at the Gwyllion's staff. </p><p>The Gwyllion fought her, pushing her over the edge. </p><p>Mariposa only had a second to right herself before the Gwyllion started firing spells at her. She could feel the heat of the spells barely missing her as she flew around to avoid them.</p><p>"Boris! Get her!" The Gwyllion shouted.</p><p>Boris, finally getting out from under the bowl, laughed and threw himself at Mariposa, chasing her away.</p><p>Catania watched nervously, her wings starting to move without her noticing.</p><p>Anu and Zee attacked the Gwyllion, screaming.</p><p>"Boris! Get them!" She yelled growling.</p><p>Boris stopped chasing after Mariposa, instead going after Zee and Anu. "Nice try puffballs! Yeah, you'd better run!"</p><p>"Well done, Boris!" The Gwyllion laughed, turning back to the heartstone and casting her spell again.</p><p>Mariposa tried to sneak up on her again. But the Gwyllion noticed her reflection in the heartstone and shot a spell at her once she got close. </p><p>"No!" Mariposa yelled as she became paralyzed, falling to the floor. Pain shot through her body at the impact, since she couldn't catch herself.</p><p>Catania gasped as her body froze up for a moment, and shivered when the pain hit her. "Mariposa! No!" She yelled, not noticing that her feet had left the ground as soon as the paralysis wore off. She only realized it when she heard Sophie neigh at her.</p><p>"Huh?" She looked down at herself, then back at her wings. She then landed, looking up at the heartstone with determination.</p><p>Mariposa tried to break free of the spell, but couldn't. She gritted her teeth and kept trying. Everyone was counting on her.</p><p>"No more interruptions." The Gwyllion growled, casting her spell again. "It's happening... It's happening!"</p><p>This time, the heartstone had been turned so much into a rock that she couldn't see Catania's reflection as she shakily flew up behind her.</p><p>"No!" Catania yelled, grabbing the Gwyllion's staff.</p><p>"Catania!" Mariposa gasped, first feeling relief and pride at seeing Catania, but then she felt fear. What if she got hurt, and Mariposa couldn't help her?</p><p>They continued to fight until the Gwyllion was only staying on the tower by holding her staff, with Catania holding the other end. </p><p>"You won't stop me <em>this time, </em>little one." The Gwyllion stated, starting to cast a spell.</p><p>Catania pushed the staff away as it fired, causing the Gwyllion to lose her grip and fall, the staff flying out of her hands. </p><p>"NOOO!" The Gwyllion shrieked as she fell. "Boris, help me!"</p><p>Mariposa couldn't see the staff break, but she felt it when the spell that was holding her broke.</p><p>She pushed herself up, but her legs weren't entirely used to being un-frozen, and she stumbled, right into Catania's waiting arms.</p><p>"You made it!" Mariposa said, pulling away from Catania's embrace with a smile on her face.</p><p>Catania didn't match her enthusiasm. "Not fast enough, it's too late!" She gestured towards the heartstone. "Look!"</p><p>Mariposa's smile faded when she saw the heartstone. It was all rock except for a tiny bit of it.</p><p>Catania touched the bit that wasn't frozen and shivered., pulling away instantly. "It's so cold..."</p><p>Mariposa saw something glowing out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see Catania's pocket glowing. "Catania! Look!" She said, pointing to it.</p><p>Catania looked at where she was pointing and gasped, pulling out the glowing object. "The flutter flower!"</p><p>Now was not the time to be happy that she kept her flutter flower. Mariposa told herself. Or that she was holding it in her pocket the whole time.</p><p>She held the flutter flower in front of her, and her crystallite necklace turned from rock back to normal.</p><p>That gave Mariposa an idea. "I wonder..." She placed her hands over Catania's and pushed the flutter flower up to the heartstone. </p><p>Nothing happened. </p><p>Mariposa sighed softly. "I thought maybe-" She stopped herself and gasped. The heartstone was starting to glow. "Keep holding it close to the heartstone!"</p><p>They both pushed the flutter flower closer. It started to get harder to hold it closer; a magical force was trying to push them back.</p><p>"It's working!" Catania yelled.</p><p>The heartstone started to glow brighter and brighter, beginning to turn back to normal. </p><p>Mariposa almost pulled away when she saw that the glow was spreading to them but held on strong.</p><p>She was sure that she and Catania could handle whatever it was.</p><p>The heartstone continued to light up until it was as bright as the sun, sending a powerful magical shockwave over the city, turning all the crystallites back to normal.</p><p>It took a while, but the glow turned back to normal.</p><p>The flutter flower had been absorbed into the heartstone, and Mariposa was left holding Catania's hand instead of it.</p><p>Catania turned and gasped at the sight in front of her. "The other crystallites!"</p><p>Mariposa smiled; all the crystallites were back to normal. They'd won.</p><p>She turned to Catania to congratulate her, but her breath left her at the sight of her.</p><p>She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact that I forgot to add last time: A flying fox is the largest bat in the world</p><p>Also, since this book is super close to finishing, I was thinking of starting a new one, since this was so much fun. It'd probably be another lesbian barbie ship since I've been watching a lot more barbie movies lately.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Back to Flutterfleild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariposa and Catania take care of the Gwyllion. Then head back to Flutterfield.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catania was beautiful. Her hair was down for the first time since Mariposa had met her, and where her wings used to be a transparent grey, blue, and pink, they were now silver with blue and lavender highlights, making them look more crystal-like. Her dress had also changed, tuning a more deep purple with shimmers all over it, she also now had a silver and purple necklace with crystallites decorating it.</p><p>"Your wings look beautiful!" Mariposa said, her face flushed. "<em>You </em>look beautiful!"</p><p>Catania laughed, looking over Mariposa. "You don't look half bad yourself."</p><p>It was only then that Mariposa noticed that she had changed as well. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her dress had changed to resemble her wings, and her wings were orange at the base.</p><p>Mariposa twirled to show off her look, and Catania joined her. Soon they stopped, dissolving into giggles.</p><p>Catania pulled Mariposa in for a tight hug, then pulled away, flying down to check on the other crystal fairies. Mariposa following behind her.</p><p>"Father!" Catania yelled, flying down to him as he walked out of the ballroom.</p><p>"Catania!" He pulled her in for a hug. You're <em>flying</em>! And your wings, they're beautiful!"</p><p>"Thank you," Catania said with a giggle, twirling again.</p><p>"I'm so, <em>so </em>proud of you." </p><p>Mariposa stood off to the side, watching their interaction with an amused smile on her face. But she didn't get closer, since she didn't know how the King would react to her coming back after she was banished.</p><p>That didn't stop the King from noticing her, however. And she tensed up when they made eye contact, fearing the worst.</p><p>"And you, Mariposa," He started, and Mariposa resigned to her fate of being banished again. Maybe she could sneak in to see Catania. No, that wouldn't work. She can't sneak past other fairies. But perhaps- "I owe you an apology."</p><p>Mariposa stared at him in shock. Had she just heard him correctly?</p><p>"I misjudged you." He continued, walking closer to her. "I was wrong. If its any consolation, I think you're a great match for my daughter."</p><p>Mariposa flushed, but before she could stutter out a reply, a certain bat spoke up first.</p><p>"Come on, Misstress! Get up, babe! We still got a chance! We can do this!" Boris cheered, flying around the Gwyllion.</p><p>The Gwyllion groaned as she got up, then looked around in panic when she realized her staff was gone. "My staff! Where's my staff?!"</p><p>The King shot a glare at her, walking over. "Its gone, Gwyllion! Just like you'll be when I'm done with you! Any last words?"</p><p>"Father! No!" Catania pleaded, running in front of him. "You mustn't harm her!"</p><p>The King looked very confused by this. "What?"</p><p>"Remember why all this happened. Gwyllion asked us for one crystallite<em> one. </em>And we have so many, but we said <em>no.</em>"</p><p>"And that gives her the right to destroy us?"</p><p>"No. Not at all." Catania replied, shaking her head. "But destroying her isn't right, either."</p><p>The King was not impressed. "What do you suggest we do?"</p><p>"What we should have done in the first place." She turned to the Gwyllion, holding out her hand.</p><p>Zee turned to Mariposa, confused. </p><p>Mariposa smiled at her. "She's being a friend and maybe making one too."</p><p>The Gwyllion took Catania's outstretched hand, standing up.</p><p>"I'm giving you your freedom and a chance to start over. I know that's not always easy, so maybe this will help." Catania reached into her pocket and pulled out her crystallite necklace.</p><p>"Y-you... You're giving me a crystallite?" The Gwyllion asked, surprised. "After everything I did?"</p><p>"I'm writing a wrong," Catania replied, clasping the necklace around Gwyllion's neck.</p><p>"I... I don't know what to say." Gwyllion said. The crystallite on her necklace started to glow, and everyone stared in amazement as she began to transform, growing taller, her grey hair shifted into red, and her black dress changed into a white one with gold highlights.</p><p>"Thank you." She said once her transformation was complete. "I hope I can live up to your faith in me."</p><p>"You're kidding me, right?" Boris scoffed, flying over to them. "Come on! We had 'em! You've changed." He crossed his arms and turned away from them. "You used to be cool."</p><p>Gwyllion chuckled. "Come my pet; we have much to think about." She said, turning and flying away. </p><p>Boris groaned but followed her anyway. "Hey, if you don't want your shiny things anymore, can I have them?"</p><p>The King watched them go, then turned towards his daughter. "You may be a child, but in some ways, you're wiser than I'll ever be."</p><p>"Thank you, father," Catania said, pulling him in for a hug.</p><p>Once they pulled away, the King looked at Mariposa. "I would like to repay your kindness."</p><p>"Thank you, Your Majesty," Mariposa said, she thought for a moment, then an idea popped into her mind. "There is... One thing you can do for me.</p><p>"You could meet with Queen Marabella, maybe ally with her."</p><p>The King thought for a moment. "... Very well. We shall leave at noon. We should all get some rest for the time being." He turned and walked into the ballroom to address his subjects.</p><p>Catania looked at Mariposa. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."</p><p>"I am too. We should probably head to bed."</p><p>"I'll walk you back! Or, well, fly you back now." </p><p>Mariposa chuckled and smiled, taking off in the direction of her room. Catania flew next to her, taking her hand and intertwining her fingers with Mariposa's.</p><p>They flew back to Mariposa's room in silence, just enjoying each other's company. </p><p>It wasn't long before they got to Mariposa's room. But both of them were reluctant to leave the other.</p><p>Then, Catania got an idea. "I'll be right back." She said, before flying down the hall.</p><p>Mariposa watched her go, then went into her room, going over to her bookshelf and browsing the books again.</p><p>It wasn't long before there was a knock at her door.</p><p>"Come in!" Mariposa yelled, looking over her shoulder at the door.</p><p>Catania walked in, wearing her short purple dress. Her crown and necklace were off, most likely in the bag that was carrying. It looked like she was all packed up and ready for the trip to Flutterfield.</p><p>"I thought that maybe I could sleep over here tonight if you're up for it, I mean," Catania said, a hopeful expression on her face.</p><p>Mariposa smiled and nodded. "Of course, make yourself comfortable."</p><p>Catania smiled gleefully, setting her bag down next to Mariposa's and walked over to stand next to her. "See anything interesting?"</p><p>"I see plenty of interesting books. I don't know which one to pick." Mariposa replied, looking back at the bookshelf.</p><p>Catania hummed, scanning the bookshelves for a specific book. She smiled when she found it, pulling a book off of the second shelf. "Try this. I think you'll like it." She said, handing Mariposa the book.</p><p>Mariposa took it and read the summary. "Wow. This sounds pretty good. Thanks."</p><p>"Of course!" Catania smiled, grabbing a different book off a shelf. She then walked over and sat on Mariposa's bed, leaning against the headrest.</p><p>Mariposa sat down next to her so that they were shoulder-to-shoulder. </p><p>Once they were both comfortable, they each began to read their books.</p><p>It was quiet, Anu and Zee were off doing something. Probably something that would result in a mess. But they didn't care. That was a problem for the future Catania and Mariposa.</p><p>Mariposa was a few chapters into her book when she felt a weight on her shoulder. Glancing over, she saw Catania, who had fallen asleep while reading. </p><p>Mariposa smiled and grabbed Catania's book, marking the page and setting it down on a nightstand.</p><p>Mariposa continued to read her book for a little while longer. She was so entranced with it that she didn't notice when Catania wrapped her arms around her waist.</p><p>Mariposa stopped reading after two more chapters when a giant yawn interrupted her reading. She decided to stop for the night, marking her page and placing the book on top of Catania's.</p><p>It was only then that Mariposa noticed their position, and flushed deeply, her face going a bright red.</p><p>Catania shifted again, pulling Mariposa closer to her, tucking her head into the crook of Mariposa's neck. Her face looked so peaceful.</p><p>Mariposa decided that it wasn't so bad. She wrapped her arms around Catania, a happy sigh leaving her lips.</p><p>She could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am going to stretch this out a bit longer. I Can not leave it on 11. I can't. It will either go onto 12, skipping the whole traveling thing, or go onto 15. with the traveling, Mariposa introducing Catania to her friends, etc. I don't know which one yet.</p><p>Btw, if anyone has some fun au ideas for a ship, you can specify which one if you want, I will gladly listen to them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Back to Futterfield Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariposa, Catania, Talayla, and King Regellius fly back to flutterfield.<br/>It's not as easy as it sounds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning when Mariposa woke up again. She was just about to get herself out of bed when she realized that she wasn't alone.</p><p>Catania was curled up into her; arms wrapped snugly around Mariposa and a small smile on her face. She was still fast asleep.</p><p>Mariposa debated on whether she should get up or not. She should finish getting packed for the trip back. But Catania was so warm...</p><p>Making her decision, she cuddled up closer to Catania. She could finish packing later.</p><p> </p><p>Mariposa woke up again about an hour later to find that Catania had gotten up. And, much to her confusion, Talayla was there too.</p><p>"Morning, guys." She said as she sat up, stretching out her arms.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead." Catania greeted, smiling in her direction.</p><p>Mariposa scoffed playfully. "You can't call me that I was up before you."</p><p>"Evidence suggests otherwise," Catania replied, walking over to the edge of the bed.</p><p>Mariposa sighed playfully. "Fine, I guess you have a point." She turned her attention to Talayla. "Anyway, what are you doing over here so early?"</p><p>"Oh, I was looking for Catania since she wasn't in her room. There was no not or anything." Talayla explained. "But I found her! So we're all good."</p><p>Mariposa flinched inwardly. She had not thought about the probability of a manhunt if they couldn't find Catania.</p><p>"Pshhhh!" Catania waved it off casually. "I would have shown up in time for us to go. Which, by the way, is only in an hour. No one would have noticed if you didn't come checking on me."</p><p>That caught Mariposa's attention. "Wait, one hour?"</p><p>"Yeah! I hope you're all packed!" Talayla responded.</p><p>Mariposa laughed nervously, her stuff was all in her bag, but she had held off on closing it. She remembered what a nightmare it was trying to get it closed the last time, and did not want to relive it a fourth time, especially since Mariposa had new books to put in there.</p><p>"You haven't finished, have you?" Catania asked, almost as if reading her mind.</p><p>"Not really. All my stuff is there, though." Mariposa replied, "It's just really hard to close, so I've been putting it off."</p><p>Catania laughed, "I'll help you with it. All you had to do was ask."</p><p>Mariposa smiled gratefully. "Thanks," She said, walking over to her open bag. "Let's get started."</p><p>"This should be quick. How much trouble could one little bag be?"</p><p> </p><p>A lot of trouble it seems. It took them almost the full hour, with Talayla joining in to help them.</p><p>But, eventually, they got it completely closed. But because it took so long, they had to rush to the meeting point.  They got there only a few minutes before they had to leave.</p><p>King Regellius was already there, along with Sophie and two guards. Zee and Any were playing off to the side.</p><p>"Sophie? Is she able to fly already?" Catania asked, walking over to the pegasus in question. </p><p>"She is, but she should still take it easy. That means only riding her if absolutely necessary." The King replied.</p><p>Catania wrapped her arms around Sophie for a brief hug. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, Sophie!"</p><p>Sophie whinnied and pawed at the ground in response.</p><p>The King cleared his throat. "Alright. Are we ready to go?" </p><p>Talayla did a headcount, then nodded. "Yep, we're all ready!"</p><p>"Then we'd better get going, I want to get at least halfway before it gets dark." the King said, flying off towards the edge of Shimmervale, the guards flying with him.</p><p>Catania held Mariposa's hand as they followed after her father.</p><p>"Mariposa, what should we expect when we see Flutterfield?" The King asked, glancing back at her. </p><p>"Should we be worried about the fairy-eating trees?" Talayla asked. "Or the spikes, or the-"</p><p>Mariposa laughed, cutting Talayla iff. "No, you don't have to worry about any of that. Flutterfield is had a lot of passive trees and glowing flowers. To put it simply."</p><p>"Interesting. I look forward to seeing it." The King said, looking ahead again.</p><p>"It sounds beautiful," Catania said, giving Mariposa a small smile. </p><p>"It is. But it doesn't have anything as beautiful as glow waterfalls, though." Mariposa replied.</p><p>"Maybe, but I'm sure it has something close to it." </p><p>"The view at night is pretty amazing. I have to say." </p><p>"Is there anything else?"</p><p>They continued talking for hours while they flew. Sometimes Talayla or King Regellius joined in. But it was mostly Catania and Mariposa.</p><p>They didn't even notice when it got dark until Talayla pointed it out.</p><p>"Your Majesty? It's getting pretty dark out." She said, glancing around.</p><p>"We'll only go a bit further; then we'll find shelter for the night." The King replied, waving her off.</p><p>He seemed to have forgotten about the skeezites, but Mariposa didn't say anything. What was the chance that a skeezite would find them in that short amount of time?</p><p>It was a few minutes later when she heard it.</p><p>"Hey, Do you smell that?" A voice said it sounded distant. Mariposa could barely hear it.</p><p>"Yeah, It smells like butterfly fairy." a different voice said. "But, there's something else too. Something strange."</p><p>Mariposa tensed up, looking around for anywhere to hide.</p><p>Catania looked at her, concern on her face. "What is it?" She whispered.</p><p>"Those are skeezites. I need to hide." Mariposa whispered back.</p><p>Catania nodded and flew up to her father. "Father, we need to find a place to stop. It's dangerous for Mariposa out here at dark." </p><p>King Regellius looked back at Mariposa, who kept glancing back at where she heard the voices.</p><p>He sighed, nodding his head. "Very well."</p><p>"Thank you. There's a cave down there. We can hide in until day." Catania said, pointing at it.</p><p>Mariposa sighed in relief, flying down to the cave and heading in, everyone else following behind her.</p><p>Once they were all in the cave, she heard the voices again.</p><p>"Hey! I can't smell nothin' no more." The first voice said, louder this time. They were flying past the cave.</p><p>"Aw, I was looking forward to a snack." The second voice replied.</p><p>The voices were getting softer now, and soon they were gone completely.</p><p>Mariposa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.</p><p>"Alright. Everyone get comfortable; we leave at dawn." The King said.</p><p>Mariposa sat down at the back of the cave. Zee laid down next to her, getting as comfortable as she could.</p><p>Catania sat down next to her. "That was a close call, huh?"</p><p>"It was. I haven't been that close to skeezites since I first left Flutterfield." Mariposa said, yawning quietly.</p><p>Catania yawned as well. "We should get some sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow."</p><p>Mariposa nodded, leaning against Catania. "Yeah, see you in the morning." She closed her eyes.</p><p>Catania wrapped an arm around her. "Good night."</p><p>The King watched them with a strange look in his eye. He still didn't know how to feel about his daughter being with a butterfly fairy.</p><p>But, Catania seems happy, so he'll leave them be.</p><p>Mariposa drifted off to sleep, and her dreams were filled with blue eyes and glowing flowers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woooo! Here we go. Last couple of chapters coming out!</p><p>This, for <em>some</em> reason was <em>sooooo</em> much harder to write than normal. And I'm not sure if it's even good or not. Sooo..</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, constructive criticism definitely needed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>